


Candy Floss

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, This is so short I'm sorry, dreamnotfound, idk how to tag honestly, kiss, symbolism practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: Just some soft Simpwastaken to bless your soul!( Read notes! C: )
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 55





	Candy Floss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this is so short, I promisee the next one I have lined up is longer and I have a like (right now) 12k fit coming up; I WILL FEED YOU!!!
> 
> As of writing this, Dream and George have both been very forward about being okay with being shipped. If that ever changes, I will take this down immediately. I do not want to hurt their friendship in anyway. I am literally just writing this for practice and I used them because of their chemistry.
> 
> Now that is all said and done, Enjoy this little drabble!
> 
> ~RollerJason <3

Candy floss.

Sweet and mellow. 

It melts in your mouth, coating your tongue in sugary deliciousness. Saliva candied by the dissolved puffy treat.

Dream can feel it. Can feel the sickeningly delightful desert slide down his throat as he swallows.

Gratifying, charming, pleasing. 

He feels as if he’s been dunked in a river of enchanting sweetwater. It flows over him in gentle waves.

Consuming.

He’s utterly swept away. Lost in the delectable feeling. He wishes, hopes upon a shooting star he can’t see that he can stay like this forever.

Captivated.

It’s gone too quickly. It was there for what felt like hours, days, weeks. Fantasy is kind to his mind though because reality pegs the scene as only lasting seconds.

Dream doesn’t dare open his eyes, doesn’t dare try to run after anything other than that cotton candy sweet feeling. A warmth appearing soft on his cheek forces him from his reverie though, coercion in the small rubbing of a thumb.

Dream dares because of course he does. Who is he without his impulse?

Chocolate brown eyes, as honeyed as  _ that _ feeling, stare at him. 

Timid and yet so full of fondness.

Dream leans into the hand cradling his face and his eyelids flutter.

Yearning and bewitchment in his own gaze.

George, because why would it ever be anyone else, looks at him and parts his mouth to speak.

“Hi.” He whispers, because what more could he say.

“...” Dream smiles in response, because nowhere can he find a coherent answer.

Somewhere, he can’t pin-point exactly where because of the fuzz in his brain, he feels the same warmth on his cheek skim his abdomen.

Grounding.

One put together thought makes its way to his mouth, words thick like syrup on his tongue but not losing any saccharine.

He says it with a husky voice and care in his tone.

“I love you, so much.”

The brunette before him chuckles and elicits an even wider grin from the blond. He dips his head forward, short brown hair falling to cover his eyes. He doesn’t say it back, never really does, but Dream is so content and he expects nothing of George that he isn’t comfortable with.

Besides, the tracing of small hearts to his hip is enough to know George loves him too.

If not that, then the candy floss feeling that devours him as George places more gentle kisses on his glossy lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I do this thing where I make lists of words that I find cool and then I mash them together and make random titles and then, in turn, make fics out of those titles. That's what I did with this one and I'm honestly proud for the way I tied this in to be somewhat coherent.
> 
> Enough of my rambling, I hope this fit gave you a wee bit of that good ol' serotonin!
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
